


I Like Being Married

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and April spend a night as a normal married couple. Post 10x14. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Being Married

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think this may be my favourite piece on Japril that I've written. I hope you like it too!

"I like being married."

April looked up from the salad she was chopping. Jackson was on the other side of the kitchen marinating the chicken. They had just got home after telling everyone about their marriage.

"Yeah, I definitely liked being married." Jackson looked up at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back unconsciously, this was so easy with Jackson. She went back to chopping the lettuce.

"And I think that domestic life actually suits me." April raised her eyebrows at that.

"I find that surprising. In fact I always imagined you growing old, maybe with a steady girlfriend, but never actually married."

"Yeah, well neither did I. But you happened and you sort of changed my entire view on things." He took out a pan from under the stove and poured oil over it. "I never believed in the idea of only one soulmate, but then I saw you in that dress, at an altar in a barn, in a field with butterflies. That was supposed to be my wedding, our wedding, you remember? And I wasn't even the groom. Then I realized, there was only one for me. You."

April put the chopped ingredients in a bowl and tossed them with olive oil and salt. "I didn't know I had that effect on you." She was glad that Jackson couldn't see her blush.

"You do. It's pretty incredible actually." He turned over a piece of sizzling chicken breast and waited for it to cook through. "Here I am cooking dinner for more than one person and I feel like it's the most natural thing in the world."

"I'm happy that we don't live in Meredith's frat house anymore where I had to cook for an army every day."

"You liked doing that. That's why we have a beef casserole, a lasagna, and a spinach quiche in the attendings lounge right now. You can't cook for less that four people April. Admit it."

"Maybe you're right. But at least all I cook isn't from '15 Minutes Meals'." She took out a bottle of red wine, two glasses and set them on the counter along with the salad.

"I'm a surgeon and a board member, I don't have time to cook for more than fifteen minutes." He took out the chicken and put them on two plates.

She put salad on both the plates and he poured out two glasses of wine. "Well, now that I'm here you won't have to eat your pathetic quick meals."

They sat next to each other and started eating. "You're eating one of those pathetic meals right now."

"No, I'm only eating half of it. I think my salad balances out your far too salty chicken." She took a bite of the salad.

"Hmm, but that's what makes it mine." He waved his fork at her.

They continued to eat in silence.

"Is this supposed to be so easy?" April drank a sip of her wine.

"Maybe being friends for seven years helps?" Jackson finished the last of his chicken.

"Maybe." She took both of their plates to the sink and started washing them.

"Or maybe it's because we've already lives as roommates." He took the dishes they used to cook and put them next to the sink for her to wash.

"Alex used to live with us too though." She was rinsed the plates and handed them to him to dry.

"Yeah, but he would never eat with us. Always busy entertaining." He smirked as he put the dried dishes back in the cupboard.

"True." April sent one look around the kitchen to check if there was anything left to do.

They walked into the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and got into bed.

"Jackson?" April shifted towards his side of the bed.

"Mhm?" Jackson put an arm around her.

"I like being married. To you."


End file.
